Bad Religion
by A terrible Beauty
Summary: Rory feels unwanted guilt after Jess tells her I love you and bolts. Sort of based on something that happened to me recently so i wrote it out like any other author. Not really about religion! Yes its a LIT!
1. Bad Religion

A/N: I don't really know where I'm going with this; it could be a one shot could be a story…..all depends on what you guys think. It's based on something that happened to me recently just put in with different names and setting. It takes place in not long after well I hope you like it, R&R love ya. Thoughts are in _italics!_

**This takes place a little after Jess comes and tells Rory he loves her and leaves. It's not really about religion just the beginning.**

Chapter 1: Bad Religion

Rory was never a very religious person, didn't go to church, never prayed, and didn't think about what happened after you died just assumed, there's a place you go. But today things were different, it was Ash Wednesday the day you review your sins and they are forgiven by "God". It may not seem like much for some people but Rory needed the guilt gone.

She sat in the back of the church alone, there were many people there most all different ages. There was an old couple sitting right at the front she could tell that they were probably regulars at the services, there was a group of kids most likely forced to be here for conformation laughing and passing notes to each other, there was a woman sitting behind the children shooting looks at them every time one of them laughed "too loud".

Rory felt tension between almost all of the members of the church, like there was gossip about everyone in here flowing through all of their veins, secrets just waiting to escape. When it came to Rory she thought all of them needed to be forgiven for something.

The pastor walked in and began speaking Rory wasn't really listening; she stood up when others stood, sang and repeated words when she was expected to. Then someone came around and handed out a small piece of paper to everybody.

"Write down your sins or something that you wish to forget, on this piece of paper. All of them will be burned and used as the ashes put on your foreheads." The pastor said. Everyone's heads bowed down scribbling on the pieces of paper on their lap.

Rory had to think, she knew she had many things that she wanted to forget about the past year, but which was really bothering her. All her thoughts went to Jess someway or another, she sighed tears stinging her eyes, no matter how many times she told people she was over him she knew she really wasn't. Her vision blurred as she wrote down what was making her feel guilty, Rory looked down at the neat script on the piece of paper it read:

_I wish I could make things right with people I will never see again._

Rory folded the paper in half and kissed it lightly. She walked up to the basket at the front of the church and placed it down gently. She started to sob slightly and the conformation kids stared at her like she was insane, _I have to get out of here._

When she got outside the tears came freely along with a light rain, the tears and rain mixed so no one could tell she was crying.

_Where to go?_ Before she knew it she was at the bridge soaked through her clothes but she didn't care.

"That didn't make me feel better who am I trying to kid!?" She said to herself the rain getting heavier.

"It's his fault why am I so messed up about this! I shouldn't even care; he treated me like dirt Dean was right." Rory sat down and put her head in her hands.

"No, but he loved me and I loved him." She mimicked. "What a lode of shit that was!" As she said that lighting crashed.

"No it wasn't." Said a calm voice from behind her.

_It's not him your mind is just playing tricks on you. Maybe he'll go away if I sit here long enough._

But as she slowly turned around she realized it wasn't her mind. Rory held her sobs her back shaking, "Why'd you come back?" she squeaked.

"I needed to see you." Jess said wiping away his hair that was falling in his face from the rain.

"Why didn't you wait for my answer?" She sobbed.

Jess stalled before answering "I don't know, afraid of the answer maybe." He smirked and put out his hand for Rory to grab.

"I love you too." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Dean and Lindsey are married, where does that leave us?" She asked her tears subsiding.

"Wherever you want us to be." He said kissing her passionately.

A/N: I don't know if I really liked it that much but I'm posting it anyway, might as well see what other people think. Review please because I hate it when people read and don't review! 3's


	2. A Change of Heart

A/N: Okay so I wasn't planning on making this into a story, but everybody who reviewed seemed to like it a lot…so here I am trying to write the next chapter. If you guys don't like it, then I will gladly try to re-do it. Once again if anyone has an opinion on how they want it to go just message me!!!!!! Read and Review!! As in all my stories thoughts are in _italics!!!_

Chapter 2: A Change Of Heart

Luke closed up the Diner and walked upstairs to his apartment. He flicked on the light and saw someone standing in the corner of the room the man turned around to face Luke who else would it have been other than, Jess Mariano.

"How did you get in the apartment? I was in the Diner the whole time I would have- Actually, never mind I really don't want to know." Luke said stopping himself shaking his head.

"Can I come back?" Jess blurted before Luke could say anything else.

Luke eyed his nephew trying to figure out what he was up to. He could see nothing in his eyes though, no false intentions, only determination.

"I've changed Luke, I'll go back to school, work at the diner, and I'll try not to get in trouble, but I'm not promising anything." Jess smirked raising is eyebrows.

"Okay, I'll let you stay. When are you bringing your stuff?" Luke asked.

"I have all my stuff already, no need to go back to that hell hole I was living in." Jess said grimacing.

"Thanks Luke." Jess said giving a "manly hug" to his Uncle.

Luke watched Jess walk out of the apartment no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he missed his nephew. _Things are going to get a lot more interesting around here._

xxXXxxXXxx

Lorelei walked outside to get the mail.

"Suga, did ya here it? Jess is back in town!" someone shouted from across the street. Even in the morning light she could tell it was Babbete.

Lorelei furrowed her eye brows in thought. "Do you know how long he's been back?" She asked, Rory had been acting strangely the past few days like she wasn't all there, _maybe this was causing it._

"Patty told me he's been under the radar for about four days now. I can't believe no ones seen him until now. Oh well, thought I'd tell ya honey." Babbete walked back into her house.

Lorelei swiftly walked into her house "Offspring, I need to talk to you!" She said in a sing song voice.

"Page 167, be right there!!" Rory said walking into her living room, and Lorelei patted the spot next to her on the couch. "Oh this is a sitting matter." Rory said her face falling.

"So what book are you reading Hun?" She asked getting comfortable on the couch.

"Garden of Eden by Ernest Hemingway." Rory replied smiling.

"…….But you hate Hemingway! Why are you reading his books?" Lorelei asked laughing.

"Oh, I took a bet from Jess that I could finish any book of Hemingway's without falling asleep in at least three days for $10. I don't have much time left though, I'm on page 167 and there are 256 pages and it's my third day!" Rory said.

"Why didn't you tell me he was back? Babbete had to tell me." Lorelei asked shocked that her daughter didn't tell her about this important piece of information.

"I don't know it's just……Would it be a bad time then to tell you that were going out again?" Rory asked not being able to hide her wide smile.

"Honey if you're happy it's fine with me." Lorelei replied hugging her daughter and kissing her forehead. "Now get back to that book so you get his $10!"

Rory ran to her room closing the door behind her relieved that her mom wasn't angry.

xxXXxxXXxx

Jess stood at the counter refilling one of the coffee cups when he heard the bells above the door jingle. He looked up to see those startling blue eyes right in front of him.

"Sorry babe, you owe me $10." Rory said tapping the tip of his nose with the corner of the book.

"But, how'd you do it? You have never in your life finished a Hemingway book or read one without falling asleep! It's not fair I thought it would be an easy win!" Jess whined, getting out a cup of coffee for her.

"What can I say I wanted your money." Rory said laughing and sipping her coffee.

Jess smiled it felt good to be back, hearing Rory laugh and just seeing her made him feel better, with her around Stars Hallow didn't seem half bad.

A/N: Nothing really happened in this chapter but Lorelei found out the J word returned and is now seeing Rory again, that's something. I Hope you liked it because me myself am a little disappointed in how it turned out. As I said before if you have any ideas for the next chapter please message me or tell me in a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love loyal R&R's!!


	3. The Sharpness of His A's

A/N: Okay some people asked for more drama and I came up with this idea. I know it's been done before but I could care less at this point, if it fits into the story it's going in! There is a new character introduced in this chapter, I highly doubt anyone of you will _like _her but she is needed. I hope you like it. Please R&R because as always Loyals are loved!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3: The Sharpness of His A's

Hailey stood looking out the window in her empty apartment. She clutched a letter close to her chest tears streaming down her cheeks. She must have read it over and over a million times but still couldn't believe it; it had to be a trick. Someone else must have written this to fool me, the only thing keeping her from truly believing it was that it was in his handwriting. Looking at the curves of his B's and the sharpness of his A's she thought once again about what it said.

_Dear Hailey,_

_By the time you get this letter I'll already be gone, I'm leaving this for you because I believe that you deserve at least some sort of explanation for my disappearance. Before anything else I want you to know that I really did love you, our relationship wouldn't have lasted long if I didn't. I'm sorry for how I acted over the past days; my mind had been somewhere else and probably always will be. I just couldn't do it anymore, the whole us thing. I know it sounds harsh but I'm writing in pen and I can't erase it. There was someone else. I know what you're thinking, no I wasn't cheating on you, I would never do that to someone. It was a girl I dated before you, I told her I loved her and bolted. Sounds a lot like this situation doesn't it? Yeah, only a couple of changes this time I waited for your answer, bolted the next day, and at least left a note to explain myself. Now back to the point of this letter, I had to make things right with this girl, she was my first "love" and I can't live without knowing how she felt back. I promise we will see each other someday most likely not in a "relationship" kind of way. If you ever need to talk to me or see me here's the address and phone number of where I will most likely be staying. Once again I'm so sorry for the way I have acted, and I will probably regret this as soon as I get half way to where I'm going. Acting on impulse isn't my thing; too many people get hurt when I do._

_Love Always,_

_Jess Mariano_

_Stars Hallow, Connecticut _

_Phone Number: (356) 456-7343_

_Luke's Diner_

This was the fourth day since Jess had left. All Hailey did was sleep, sit around torturing herself over and over again by reading the letter, she would fight with herself weather or not she would call him.

The final time she picked up the phone and dialed the numbers 3-5-6-4-5-6-7-3-4-3.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

Then there was an answer "Hello?"

A/N: Sorry it was so short but I just had to post this and get it out of my way. There will be more to Hailey, she will most likely become sort of a main character. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
